


Sunbird Café

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boyfriends, Café, Cute, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dates, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Food, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pastries, Pining, Pure, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Walking, Wholesome, aesthetic, date, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: He laughs again, clearly enjoying himself. He looks gorgeous in this lighting, with these surroundings (I mean, he always does, but this place gives him an almost magical and golden aura). I fidget, turning pink.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Sunbird Café

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had the motivation and time to draw the photo Kageyama took SO BAD. But I swear I will!! Along with their fancy outfits! Someday- Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_Kageyama's POV_

I'm taking him to a café. I'm taking Hinata Shouyou, the Wings of the Fallen Crows, the new Small Giant, the Prince of the Court, my _boyfriend_ , to a café. A lunch date.

Every step we take on our walk down to said café makes my heart pound faster. My fingers twitch, so I clench and unclench them nervously. I keep looking over at Shouyou; I don't really know why. He's humming a different tune than usual, but it still suits him. It sounds of drums, of a heartbeat.

He catches my eye, and smiles at me, all crooked and shining and beautiful. My heart flutters. His eyes squint at the force of his grin, and I have to grab his arm to keep him from veering into the street. I switch sides with him inconspicuously, pushing up my glasses.

Though I try not to, the corner of my mouth quirks up. Shouyou laughs, poking at it. I shove his hand away, glaring, but I still can't keep from smiling. He laughs again, knocking his shoulder against me, gently. I look up at the sky: a slightly golden color. The faintest signs of sunset, but still hours to go.

The light glints off my glasses annoyingly.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

"That sounds like fun! Much better than staying indoors the whole day, for sure," Mrs. Hinata says with a grin. _She's so nice to me, to us... I wonder_ _what_ _my mother was like._ "I would normally send Natsu with you, but... you would probably enjoy it more if it were just two of you! I'll send her if you go another time, though, so be warned!"

"Of course, Mrs. Hinata, t-thanks." I bow my head slightly. _I'm getting better at_ _saying_ _it..._

I can hear Shouyou and his sister arguing about something, before it dissolves into loud laughter. I turn and watch them, smiling to myself. Shouyou has tackled Natsu to the floor, and they are engaged in a very boisterous tickle-fight. She yanks at his hair, and he, in turn, picks her up and spins her around in the air. A delighted shriek fills the air, before becoming laughter again.

"Some kids, huh?" Mrs. Hinata asks from behind me. I turn back, embarrassed; I'd forgotten she was there. I don't know how to respond. Luckily, she laughs. "You boys should get going soon, or you'll lose daylight! And didn't you say your sister was picking you up at four?"

"Yes, I'll get Sh- Hinata, and we'll be on our way."

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

"Kageyama, look!" I jump back into reality and look around, wide-eyed, expecting a car. Instead, I see Shouyou pointing to a building just ahead of us. I hum, and once we get close enough, I can read the sign:

"Sunbird Café"

_Fitting_ , I think to myself. I take a deep breath, and let him drag me in by the wrist.

The ringing of small bells alerts them to our entry. The employees stand behind the counter at the left: two at the registers, and a handful in the kitchen, or milling about at the tables. A couple dozen of said tables dot the area on the right, as well as a small bar that holds napkins, silverware, etc.

The place is very neutral-toned, with warm, golden accents. Soft music plays from a colorful speaker hanging from the ceiling, and cardboard cutouts boast different drinks and pastries. Small electric lanterns connected by a cord light up the windows with a red light. Overall, very open, inviting, and comfortable; the exact opposite of me.

I bite my lip and follow Shouyou again after he takes more photos ("For memories!"). He takes us to the glass cases, where we see foods of every shape, size, color, and flavor imaginable. The glowing signs above the counter list many drinks, but not too many to be overwhelming.

Having to push up my glasses every five minutes is annoying. How Tsukishima never seems to need to is beyond me.

I turn a bit pink as some of the customers and the servers turn to look at us. I try to ignore it, instead focusing on the food. One item in particular catches my eye: "Blueberry Yogurt-Crumble Tart"

I gesture at it, turning to Shouyou, who is hungrily eyeing a precariously tall slice of chocolate and strawberry cake. He looks over at what I've chosen, and grins.

"Looks like we've picked what we want!" He says, standing up to look at the signs. "Now, I'll pick you a drink, and you pick one for me!"

"I- What?"

He laughs again, clearly enjoying himself. He looks _gorgeous_ in this lighting, with these surroundings (I mean, he always does, but this place gives him an almost magical and golden aura). I fidget, turning pink.

His brown, knitted sweater blends right into the place. His jeans are worn, but picture-esquely so. His charcoal gray beanie and matching shoes complete the look. I feel as if I'm in the presence of a faerie, for some reason.

He looks back up at the sign, studying it intensely with a furrowed brow. I quietly pull out my phone, and take a picture or two of him. I can't help it. I know what he means, now, by it being "for memories".

I want to treasure these photos of him till the day I die, and take new ones all the time, and flip through them everytime I get sad or lonely, and remember it forever. _My memory always has been bad; maybe_ _I_ _should start photographing things_ _I_ _want to remember..._

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

"Here you are, sirs. Have a wonderful meal!" Shouyou grins at the woman, positively _glowing_ , and turns back to me. I wish I could slow down time so I could live in this moment for a long, long time.

"Well? Try the drink I picked out for you!" I blink, at look at my mug. I can't see anything past the tall mountain of whipped cream. He hands me a long wooden spoon, smiling, which I carefully dip into the drink. It's full of a thick, steamy liquid when I lift it back up, dark brown with a small cloud of whipped cream. The steam fogs up my glasses a little.

I look up at him anxiously, and drink it. _Whipped cream._ _Chocolate. Raspberry. Coffee._ My eyes fall shut as I absorb the flavors. It reminds me of fall and winter and long, gentle nights. I open my eyes again to see Shouyou quickly setting down his phone.

My heart flutters, and I laugh, quiet but genuine. "It's good. Really good." I point at his drink. "Your turn, boke."


End file.
